


Pleasure

by TainaPrincess1493



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TainaPrincess1493/pseuds/TainaPrincess1493
Summary: My friends love the Breed Series by Lora Leigh, what if it were a bit more Romanogers?





	Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> My friends love the Breed Series by Lora Leigh, what if it were a bit more Romanogers?

It’s been four months since they last saw each other, four months since they were together last, but finally Natasha had finished her long term undercover op and was coming back home. She couldn’t deny she was happy about that. It’d been hell to be away from Steve for so long, and she knew why that was. He was her Alpha, and she was his Omega, even if she kept desperately trying to hide it. It wasn’t that she didn’t believe he was good enough, honestly one would be hard pressed to find a better mate than Steve, it was that she knew she wasn’t good enough for him. The red in her ledger made sure of that and yet, she couldn’t deny her attraction for the super soldier, nor could she stay away from the handsome blond for long.

They’d become close over the years, but Natasha wanted more. And she knew, almost without a doubt, that he wanted more too. The redheaded spy sighed as she reached her office and stared at the honestly disgusting amount of paperwork waiting for her. Still she sat behind her desk and started the painstaking process of filling all of the papers out correctly, it was part of protocol, and the sooner she started them, the sooner she’d be free of the pesky things.

She’d been working for a solid ten minutes before a knock at her door interrupted, “Come in,” she called out, even as she kept her attention on the papers before her.

“So you’re back,” a deep voice commented, and his tone cause her to shiver.

“Steve,” she breathed out, looking at the super soldier she had so sorely missed.

The man looked different, rougher than when she had last seen him. He’d let his hair grow longer and now sported a beard which made him look ten times hotter in his uniform. She had to bite back a moan when she noticed just how well he filled out the blue cloth, even her serum enhanced memory didn’t do the original justice.

“Mission go ok?” He asked, making himself comfortable in the couch at the corner of her office.

“Yeah, just took longer than I anticipated.”

Steve nodded and he picked up a book to read, “I’ll wait while you finish with that paperwork and then we’re going to Barton’s. He called to say he’s missed you.”

Natasha nodded, accepting his words, and understanding his message. She’d been gone for four months, and her niece and nephew deserved to see her after that. Still she didn’t exactly like his tone, but she bit back her protests because if she was honest with herself, he was turning her on right now. She wondered when her Captain had decided to change tactics with her, but chose not to ask in favor of continuing with the forms on her desk.

Forty five minutes later and she was walking from her desk to the other side of her office, and the sexual tension in the room was probably thick enough to be cut with one of her knives. She wondered if he was going to make a move, even as some part of her wished he wouldn’t. Natasha snapped a file closed, and bent for another, trying to quell the sexual frustration within herself, then he was there. His cock was hot and rock hard, and pressing right against her ass.

Her eyes widened and she turned her head to look at him. She could see in his eyes that he was holding on to his control by a thin thread, and Natasha had to fight to keep from grinding her ass against his erection.

“Steve, the cameras,” she whispered.

“Deactivated them before I entered your office, and I locked the door. The facility is empty, bar us Natasha,” his dark voice rasped in her ear. “Pull your skirt up for me, Nat.”

She whimpered at the bite of command in his tone, even as she shook her head no.

“Natasha,” he warned, one hand tightening on her waist, “do it, or I will and you won’t like what’ll happen if I do.”

“Steve—”

“Now, Natasha.” His voice was that of an Alpha, and her instincts made her obey him. She fought the shiver rising within her and took hold of the hem of her skirt, even as she glared daggers at it. She was only wearing it because she’d had to brief the UN on her mission.

She inched the skirt up the smooth skin of her thighs, baring the curve of her ass cheeks to his gaze, and suddenly she wished she hadn’t elected to wear a thong that morning. The spy could feel the dampness that was sure to be staining the material of her panties as Steve pressed just a little harder against her. The skirt was barely at her waist before Steve rubbed his straining erection harder against her ass, and this time she couldn’t hold back her moan.

“That’s good, pet, let me hear you,” his dark, sensual voice whispered in her ear as his hand pressed against her lower stomach to keep her in the position he wanted. His teeth nipped at her neck, and his other hand rose to the waistband of her skirt, pulling up on her blouse. “Open your shirt, Natasha, let me see all of you, let me feel you.”

Natasha did as he ordered, even as the sane part of her brain screamed at her to stop this before they went too far. She would never survive being his, and then having to let him go. And she would have to let him go, because even if they were supposed to be mates, Steve should never be with someone as tainted as her.

Steve peppered small kisses and gentle bites over her neck as she fumbled with her shirt, and then finally she had all the buttons undone. She whimpered as he bent her over further, the heaviness of her breasts causing a sharp stab of want to flow through her and straight to her core. Natasha shook when Steve’s tongue darted out to lick at her pulse point.

“Pull off your bra, baby. Be a good girl and let me look at those pretty nipples.”

Natasha shivered with need, and did as she was told. Whimpering in pleasure when the pressure of her bra eased as she pulled it down. She pressed her ass back against him, and smiled in triumph when she heard him suck in a deep breathe, but then he was pressing back against her harder. The rough material of his uniform like heaven against her hot, sensitive skin and she moaned again. There was no point in resisting really, the Omega within her would always yield to his desires. Natasha looked down to her heaving breasts, her nipples were a dark pink and begging to be touched, to be played with.

Steve’s hand, which had previously been at her waist began moving up and down her side, and she whined when he refused to touch her where she needed it the most.

He chuckled, a note of dark pleasure in the sound, “I want to see you touch yourself.”

She nodded, not even bothering to think about what could happen if anyone returned to the facility and came to her office to find them like this. Her thumb and forefinger moved to her nipple, gripping tight just as she wanted his fingers to do.

“Fuck,” Steve growled into her neck, and whatever rational thoughts she still possessed fled her mind as she sagged against him.

She rolled her stiff nipple, moaning in appreciation as his fingers found her clit, circling around the organ. She shook, shuddered and pressed closer to the sensation as her own fingers tormented her nipple.

“That’s beautiful, pet. Show me what you like, little one. Show me what you want me to do to you with my mouth.”

Natasha jerked against him at the thought of his mouth on her. How she wanted that. She wanted it so desperately she could probably beg for it.

“I’m going to fuck you, Nat. I’m not going to let you go anymore. You’re mine, and if fucking you is the only way to convince you about that then so be it. I’ll fuck you so hard, fill you up so full, you’ll never think about taking on another long term assignment. I’ll make you scream my name, Nat.”

Natasha heard the truth in his words, and her pussy clenched, pushing more of her juices out. She wanted it, she wanted him. She was tired of denying herself what she needed, she was tired of trying to distract herself with other men, like she’d done with Bruce. She tightened her hold on her nipple, as her left hand rose to play with Steve’s longer hair. The redhead was moaning at the sensation of his fingers on her clit, and his mouth on her neck. She could feel her orgasm building, waves crashing against her senses, she was close, so close. And then his hand left her skin and he stepped back from her, she whined in protest, but he silenced her with his lips, and that’s when she heard it, someone was knocking on her door.

“Oh my God,” she said, breathless.

Steve buried his face on her shoulder, even as he started helping her put her clothes back together, “This isn’t over, Natasha,” he warned her.

He opened the door, and let a low level agent in. Thankfully, the agent was one of the Betas assigned to the facility’s day to day security monitoring team, so he couldn’t smell the scent of her arousal or else Natasha knew Steve would’ve never let him in.

“I’m sorry to bother you, agent Romanoff, but when I came in for my shift I noticed the security cameras in your office weren’t working. I wanted to make sure everything was ok.”

“It’s no bother,” Natasha said, trying hard to make her voice appear as normal as possible, “we’re fine here as you can see. Just finishing some paperwork before I head out with the Captain.”

The young man nodded, “I’ll send someone to check on the cameras as soon as you’re done.”

With that he left and Natasha once again found herself trapped in Steve’s embrace.

“Steve, no,” she said pushing him away.

“Don’t deny me, pet,” he warned her, but his eyes shone at the challenge she presented.

“I’m not denying you,” she said, “but let me finish this paperwork so we can go somewhere else.”

Steve growled, and tightened his hands around her hips, but he let her go after kissing her neck one more time. Natasha sighed, and sat back at her desk, trying to concentrate on the forms before her, even as she was all too aware of Steve’s eyes on her, watching her, as a hungry predator would watch its prey. The redheaded spy clenched her thighs, a small noise escaping her lips at the pleasure that stabbed through her. She had to finish the paperwork, then she could make sure Steve finished what he’d started.

**Author's Note:**

> So in the books the breeds are hybrid humans. They have animal DNA mixed in with their normal DNA, and so there’s some Alpha/Beta/Omega type stuff going on. I’m not going to write out the whole universe because my friend just asked for some specific parts of the book to be turned into something Romanogers, so here I go trying to do that instead of studying. Future chapters will be less similar to what’s on the book.


End file.
